


Stress Reliever

by fairykaine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Come swllowing, Cumshot, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Im so gay for stahl, In which stahl tries to eat something else for a change, Its not really sex just a hgandjob, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, There needs to be more stahl/my unit, Tittyfuck, Vaginal Fingering, handjob, ill stop now, im sorry everyone, oh my god im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairykaine/pseuds/fairykaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is stressed, and Stahl uses his skills of eating to make her feel better...</p><p>...but not the kind of eating you're thinking of. (Lenny face)</p><p>Now with a role reversal chapter!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robin seemed..stressed. 

Stahl had noticed it too, scatterbrained as he was. She was up half the night work in on strategies, her eyes were bloodshot, and she was a lot more quick to losing her temper.  
He knew that being chief tactician was hard work, and as her husband, he wanted to make it better for her, ease some of the stress, but he didn't know how.  
As he was eating a mid-afternoon-dinner-but-not-quite, he got an idea.  
A very dirty idea.  
-  
"Stahl, honey, I'm home..." Robin sounded exhausted as she pushed the door open, her hair messy.  
"Good evening, Robin. How was your day?" He took off her coat for her and set it aside.  
"Horrendous. The advisors refuse to move with my plan, should a war ever spring up again. Chrom is trying to persuade them, and he sent me home so I could see you." She smiled. "Thanks for taking my jacket..." She kissed him on the cheek.  
Stahl smiled. "No problem! Why won't they listen to you?"  
"They think my plan is doesn't make sense. But tactically, its the best advantage. I don't see why they won't listen to me..." Robin sat down and sighed.  
"Hey, I made dinner, your favorite. I resisted eating so maybe we could sit down and eat together. I feel like I've barely seen you..." Stahl said, his smile fading.

Robin nodded. "That's so sweet of you! Of course I'll sit down and eat. I'm sorry I've been such an absantee wife lately." 

Stahl kissed her forehead. "Hey, I understand. So.. Can we eat now? I'm starving."  
-  
"That roast beef was wonderful, Stahl. I didn't know you could cook so well!" Robin smiled as she sat down on her side of the bed.  
"Yeah, I love food, who I figured, why not try and make it? I got pretty good at it." The cavalier changed into his nightclothes, and took a deep breath.  
"Robin, I know you've been stressed, and I'm really sorry to hear that. I know its so much hard work, being chief tactician and all. Truth be told.. I did all this so I could try and get your mind off things."

Robin blushed. "Stahl.. That's so sweet of you."  
Now Stahl was blushing. "B-but that's not all..."  
"Hm?" Robin cocked her head.

She soon found out what Stahl had in mind as he gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her softly.  
She didn't resist it, in fact, she relished it.  
Stahl's kisses trailed from her lips to her neck, to both of her lovely breasts, to her navel, where she shuddered. He could feel himself getting hard, but ignored it. Tonight was about Robin, and making her feel better.  
Robin felt like she died and gone to Heaven. It felt amazing, all of Stahl's efforts being focused on her. He knew exactly where to kiss, where to nibble, and where she really enjoyed the attention.

Soon enough, he was near her delicate flower, where the sweet juice flowing from it indicated she wanted it. She wanted it, and she needed it, and she wanted to feel Stahl's mouth all over it.

He removed her underwear, took a deep breath, and dived in.  
Robin moaned immediately. His mouth was so good, working over her entrance and occasionally darting inside. And then..

He found that bundle of nerves.  
He gently pulled on it, which made Robin convulse. Most of those nerves were sensitive in women, but Robin's were especially.  
"You like it there, huh..?" Stahl murmured as he continued his sensual assault on Robin's clitoris, now slipping a finger inside her drooling flower.  
Robin couldn't believe it. It felt so amazing, so good, and she knew she was about to go over the edge. Stahl's tounge and fingers working inside her was heavenly, and she almost wished she wasn't so close.

"Stahl.. Stahl!! I'm so close.. About to...!" Robin held his head in place.

Stahl finished up his attack by putting his mouth over her clit, and sucking it hard while slipping a second finger inside her.

And that was it.

"Stahl! Stahl!!" Robin yelled his name as her orgasm came crashing down on her. She bucked her hips into the air and grabbed Stahl's hair, pushing it into her soaking flower.  
Stahl lapped up the nectar, it tasted amazing. He wanted to do this forever, but eventually she came down from her high, panting and sighing. 

The cavalier planted one last kiss on her sensitive clit, before licking his lips, which were full of nectar, and settling next to her. 

"Did.. That help?" Stahl smiled bashfully.  
"That helped so much. Thank you.."Robin gave her husband a kiss.  
" Hey, just so you know, if you ever wanna talk about it, or you need a.. Stress reliever, I'm here, and I'll always be here for you. OK? I love you, and I want to see you happy."

Robin's heart swelled with love for him. "Of course, Stahl. Thank you. I love you too."

Stahl wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight..."

The tactician snuggled next to him. "Goodnight."


	2. Role reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role reversal! Stahl gets some love <3

She could see it, Stahl was working so, so hard.  
He was working to protect her, he was working to keep their little house, and he was working for the good of Ylisse. Recently, however, he was working harder than ever before. From squabbles in the castle square, to Pegian dark mages trying to kill Chrom, it was a knight's duty to keep away the assassins and keep the peace.

But it was definitely getting to the olive haired cavalier. He was sleepier than he usually was, ate less, and seemed more scatterbrained than usual. He skipped dinner, (which was a real red flag) and instead dropped on their shared bed and fell asleep.  
Robin saw the stress that Stahl was under. She knew he knew the weight of Ylisse was under his shoulders and others.  
But she didn't know how she could help him.  
As Stahl was doing castle patrol that day,by noon Robin was home. She was eating lunch, thinking how she could make it better for him.  
Food...no, he barely eats these days.. A massage.. He might fall asleep during it.. A bath...

A bath! That was a great time to let your hair down and relax. And Stahl really needed relaxing.

But then the memory of Stahl's...stress reliever came to mind, and she blushed. It had helped her....

So maybe it could help him.

Robin grinned. Bath and some alone time with her husband. She couldn't wait.  
-  
"Robin? Hey, I'm home..." Stahl staggered through the door, yawning. "I'm wrecked. Are you here?"

"In the kitchen!" Robin called.  
The olive haired man entered the kitchen, and noticed something on the table. 

"Towels? Robin, what's this for?"  
"You seem so stressed. I thought after we ate, we could take a trip to the hot springs and relax a little. Are you up for it?"  
Stahl yawned. "Sure. I'm starving though, what's for dinner?"

Robin giggled. Good old Stahl. She loved him so much.  
-  
It was foggy, and dark as night was settling over the sky. The crickets were chirping and the hot springs were nearly abandoned. 

"Mixed bath?" Robin looked at Stahl.

The cavalier blushed. "S-sure."  
The two entered the mixed bath, and disrobed out of sight. Stahl's lower half was covered by a towel, and Robin took hers off as she entered the bath.  
"Ahh.. So relaxing." She sighed, her cheeks turning red.  
Her husband opted to sit on the edge of the bath, his feet dangling in the water and two hot towels on his head and across his shoulders.  
"Not coming in?" Robin asked, lazily swimming around. 

"Oh, I am. Just a minute." Stahl grinned, took his towls off, and joined Robin.

After half an hour, they had settled in a shallow corner of the bath, and soaking when robin began to talk. 

"I hope this helped with some of your stress."

Stahl looked over at his wife. "It did. How'd you know I was stressed?" 

Robin smiled. "Same way you knew how I fell in love with you. I read your face and your movements."  
Stahl laughed. "You got me good! Thanks for taking me here, Robin. It was good to spend time with you."  
Now. The tactician thought.

"But that's not all.." She said in a husky voice and moved closer towards him.

"R-robin? Ah..." Stahl sighed as Robin palmed his length.  
"You did this for me.. Now its time to return the favor." The tactician pressed her body against her husband's, he breasts rubbing against his chest, as she stroked his now erect member. 

"W-we're in a public place.. But Gods damn it all. I want this.." He leaned back and concerntrated on feeling Robin stroke his cock.  
The tactician soon stopped and subermeged her body halfway in the water, and set Stahl's member in the middle of her breasts and began to move her chest up and down. 

Stahl shuddered, then moaned. She'd never done this before... And it was heavenly. His wife pulled his cock up just above the water and began teasing the tip with her tounge, and her hand began teasing his balls. 

It was all so much. So much pleasure, so much stimulation... And Stahl couldn't take much more of it.  
"Robin.. I'm about to.. Ah.. Gods.. That's so good..."  
Robin took that as her cue to move faster.  
And when she took the entire head of Stahl's member into her mouth, that was it.  
"Robin...Robin!! Cumming!!" Stahl let out a shout and then a whimper as Robin took his seed in her mouth. While the cavalier came down from his high, Robin made a show of swallowing the load and licking her lips.

"Naga..above. That was amazing.." Stahl breathed.  
"Did that help?" Robin smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Definitely. Thank you so much." Stahl kissed her forehead.  
"You know I'm always here for you, right?" Robin smiled.  
"Of course. Thank you again.. I love you."  
Robin blushed. "I love you too..."

And they left the springs and headed home, Robin happy that she helped her husband relieve stress, and Stahl happy about the method of the stress relieving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it longer lol  
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> why did I keep referring to vagina as flower  
> I'm weird  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
